


The French Lesson

by theacedennis



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacedennis/pseuds/theacedennis
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Kudos: 20





	The French Lesson

“I’m on total biology overload,” Cosima said, pulling Delphine away from her computer. “Teach me some French."

“You want to learn French?”

“I know the basics. I know ‘merci’ and ‘bon jour.’ Teach me more.”

“Well,” Delphine said, setting her laptop on the floor and grabbing one of Cosima’s hands. “Let’s start with something easy. This,” she said, indicating one of Cosima’s fingers, “is ‘doigt,’” she said and kissed the finger.

“Doigt,” Cosima repeated.

“Bras,” she said, moving her lips up Cosima’s arm.

“Bras.”

“Cou,” she said, kissing her on the neck. She moved up to her face. “Yeux,” she breathed, kissing Cosima’s eyelids gingerly. “Nez. And then we have the bouche,” she finally kissed Cosima full on the mouth. The lesson was over. She just wanted to kiss Cosima all over. She started at the neck while undoing the zipper on Cosima’s dress.

She continued down her back as Cosima’s dress slipped off. “I want all of you,” she mumbled in between kisses. 

“It’s yours,” Cosima said.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“You’ve been studying.” Cosima said after a mind-blowing orgasm.

Delphine blushed. It was true. After their first time together, Delphine had spent time researching and reading books to try to give Cosima the best pleasure possible. Based on the satisfied look on her face, she had done well.

Cosima kissed her softly. Very well, it seemed.


End file.
